


Guilt

by AmableAngel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: Near is sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic! Hopefully, it isn't too bad. :)

Near sat on the edge of a grave. Inscribed on the tombstone was one, lonely word. Mello. Nothing else. Nothing about his love for chocolate, or his hatred for Near. Nothing about his life, or how he had been a great friend to many. Just a lone name, written for the world to see. 

He shifted his attention to the grave next to Mello’s. Matt. Not even a date of birth or death. Just the cold, hard stone which marked where one of his oldest friends laid. 

Why? Why was he the only one alive? If anyone, Near should be the one lying inside the Earth, devoid of any life. Not them. 

What had Nate River done that condemned him to this torturous life? He would give anything to see Mello get angry again. Or to see Matt steal bread from the kitchen at Wammy’s. 

Near could feel the pressure begin to build up in his throat. The tears began to form behind his eyes. Why me, and not them? I’m the monster. They were good people. 

He let a single tear roll down his cheek as he laid a single flower on each of their graves. 

“Goodbye,” he whispered softly.


End file.
